clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)
Hi, Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Swiss Ninja page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Speeddasher (Talk) 23:19, 12 August 2009 Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lord Swiss Ninja OK, I am glad you have joined. Welcome. --Swiss Ninja 23:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Hey Jsu, I created a new wiki. It is called the Swiss Ninja Wiki. I am going to have a link to it as soon as i can! New State Pengvaria can't happen. I made Freezeland. The mammoth mountains are going to remain in Freezeland, unless I say so. If you want a new state, move Zurich out of Freezeland. Sorry, but the Mammoth Mountains are, have ben, and will be Freezelandian. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 00:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:You Don't Understand No, you don't understand. I made Freezeland, and never intended it to lose the Mammoth Mountains. Besides, I never even approved Zurich to be in Freezeland! Now, if you don't want Zurich in Freezeland, move it! Edit it out! Freezeland's my article, so it's up to me! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yep, he's right. Now The Mountain Spartans will be invading Zurich and we'll burn it down it we have to. And the Mountain Spartans are the most elite army out there. Plus, 333 of Penghis's Khan's best soldiers are joining us, so you'll be PWNED even more! Zurich Look, Zurich is not in Freezeland anymore. The mammoth mountains are. I made Freezeland, and I never approved Zurich to be in it, and now you violate my intentions and declare independence? I've erased Zurich from the Freezeland article. Freezeland is my article, no matter how much we argue, the mammoth mountains aren't leaving the country. Case closed. Zurich isn't in Freezeland, I've erased it from the article, but the mammoth mountains are. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 23:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You're invited! If you can, please come to my B-Day on CP. If you can come please sign here if you can come. All the info to when it will be happening is on the page aswell. --Speeddasher YOu Are too late I am going to bed now too late. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) call me